There have been known specific cells that are referred to as CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cells, home cells, and femtocells. Note that an access mode can be set for a specific cell. The access modes are “Closed”, “Hybrid”, or “Open”.
A “Closed” mode specific cell is configured to permit only an access of a specific UE (User Equipment). A “Hybrid” mode specific cell is configured to allow a specific UE to enjoy higher quality communication than other UEs. An “Open” mode specific cell is configured to permit accesses of all the UEs like a general macrocell.
Here, an UE has to measure a reception quality of a signal (e.g., a pilot channel) broadcasted from the specific cell in handover from a macrocell to the specific cell, and report the measured result to a network side.
In this regard, the 3GPP standards have regulations that a network side should provide an UE with a list (NCL: Neighbor Cell List) of cells whose reception qualities should be measured/reported (e.g., non-patent document 1).
Accordingly, according to the 3GPP standards, a reception quality of a signal broadcasted from a specific cell can be measured/reported by a UE selectively depending on if the specific cell is or is not included in the list of cells (NCL) whose reception qualities should be measured/reported.